Could it get any Hotter
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: On a hot day in domino and mokuba wants seto to host a pool party for yugi and his friends but mokuba also wants seto to envite his crush who happens to be part of yugi's little group how will seto ask her out
1. The Inviting

It was a really hot summer afternoon in domino the temperature was a very miserable 106 degrees. Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba and his step brother Noah were desperately trying to cool off it was barely working the AC was no working fast enough to cool down the wide spread mansion. The three Kaiba brothers could not stand so much heat; they could all get heat stroke and collapse from the heat. The brothers were surrounded by high powered fans but they weren't really helping.

"Seto….. H-How hot is it outside"

The elder Kaiba stood up and walked over to the thermometer to check the heat man it was really hot.

"Holy shit! I-it's like 108 degrees out now"

"Could it possibly get any hotter?"

"I know I can't work because it's so hot and the computer will over heat"

"Hey! I have an idea we can just go swimming in our pool and invite everyone for a pool party" said mokuba happy and filled with joy. Mokuba knew how much he hated yugi and his friends but it was so hot and mokuba assumed that they were hot to, but also to help seto because he really likes this girl who just joined yugi's little group her name was Samantha. Seto thought she was drop dead gorgeous and he has been waiting to ask her out in forever.

"NO mokuba were not doing…."

"Well I was thinking about inviting Samantha"

Seto's face went blank in expression as he started to lightly blush. He snapped out of it and said.

"Fine we can have a pool party let's call every one and tell them they will need there swim suits"

"Sweet thank big bro, Oh big brother since you want Samantha to come you call her ok"

Seto's face went into shock then he sighed and went to go grab the phone he had her cell number on a piece of paper he pulled it out. With shaking hands he dialed the number and listened to it ring until he heard a voice.

"Hello this is Samantha speaking"

"Um…. Hello this is Seto Kaiba speaking"

"Oh yeah your yugi's close friend right!"

"Uhh…. Yeah Umm…. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a pool party I'm hosting"

"Sure sounds fun, can you believe the heat wave were getting and it's also really bad for the earth to"

"Uhh…. Yeah so do you want directions it's pretty confusing to get to my house?"

"Oh sure I can get lost easily will I need to write this down"

"Yeah you might want to, are you ready? So you go down highway 150 then get off the exit Drew Lane, then keep going till you get to the intersection called Goldberg turn right, then turn on the street White Lilly then my house is the biggest house in the neighborhood"

"Thanks I guess I'll see you when I get there, Hehehe this will be so much fun"

"See you then bye"

"Bye see you then"

Seto hung up the phone that's when mokuba came running in he was in his swim trunks. Mokuba's swim trunks had blue eyes toon dragons all over them; Noah's swim trunks were just green like the color of his hair. Seto wanted to wait till he got his on it's not polite to greet guests in a swim suit. Moments later a butler came in the room.

"Master Kaiba a young girl is on the intercom sir she said she was invited to a pool party shall I let her in"

"Yes let her in she is one of my guests"

"Very well master I will"

Moments after the butler left he could hear a car parking and a door slamming, then he heard the door open down the stairs. He exited his office feeling sweaty and nervous he stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her. She had a tank top on with really tight shorts on he started to blush and it would not go away. He headed down the stairs and said his greeting he had been practicing.

"Hello Samantha and welcome to my lovely home"

"Hello it's so nice to meet you I'm so glad you invited me"

"The pool is in the back you can join my brothers I'll be there soon"

"Ok I'll be waiting"

Seto went up the stairs to his room to find his swim trunks they were blue with the Kaiba Corp insignia in white when he was changing he was think of how to ask Samantha on a date.


	2. Nervous with Love

As seto made his way down the stairs with a towel over his shoulder, he kept thinking in his head on how to ask Samantha out. As he came outside he saw Noah and Samantha around a body he thought _Oh no mokuba _he ran over to where they were circled around. Their lay mokuba trying his best to look dead, and Samantha was fake crying so was Noah.

"W-What happened to mokuba!?"

"Oh Kaiba mokuba slipped in the pool and drowned"

"What! No mokuba you can't be dead"

Seto took mokuba in a cradle form in his arms and looked at his little brother sadly. Then he could hear little giggles coming from Samantha and Noah he was shocked why they would giggle at a time like this. Soon he noticed mokuba's body moving and his brother was smiling and then he busted out laughing. Seto looked angry yet shocked.

"Hahaha, got you seto you really thought I was dead"

"Hahaha, nice acting mokuba"

"Oh man, Seto you should have seen your face priceless"

Samantha was laughing _Wow what a beautiful laugh _seto thought he started to blush. Mokuba and Noah gasped at seto's embarrassing reaction. Then seto picked up mokuba, mokuba knew what he was going to do seto was going to throw him in the pool. Mokuba plugged his nose ready for impact then SPLASH he hit the water mokuba jumped up from the water laughing. Seto did a cannonball in the water, water went flying everywhere, and Samantha sat at the poolside with her feet in the water. Seto swam over to her got out and sat next to her.

"Aren't you coming in for a swim?"

"Yeah I will eventually"

"So….Hey can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"I….. Will… You….. Umm…"

"Yes…"

"Will….. You go out with me"

Samantha giggled and smiled. She didn't know what to say then she thought, seto was nervous of what she would say then the answer came out.

"Sure sounds sweet"

Just like that she was going to give Kaiba a kiss he thought the check but not the lips he was surprised, but kissing her relaxed him in every way. The tension in his muscles was released; he let out a big moan of pleasure Samantha could feel his heart beat faster and faster. It felt like he's never kissed a girl in years, but the moment ended when mokuba decided to push seto in the water taking Samantha with him.

"Hahaha, now were even seto Hahaha"

"You idiot…."

"Oww, Noah that hurt why'd you hit me?"

"You ruined seto's first time in forever to kiss a girl"

Samantha was shivering because the water was freezing cold seto held her against his body.


End file.
